


По-семейному

by IryStorm



Series: По-настоящему [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Superfamily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: Вместе можно справиться со всем, даже с кошмарами сына.





	По-семейному

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Stony Bingo](http://stonybingo.diary.ru)  
> Кинк — руки.

— Ну-ну, малыш, не плачь, — попросил Стив, беря Питера на руки. — Что такое?

Вынутый из кроватки Питер залился слезами ещё пуще прежнего, и Стив немного запаниковал. Он вскочил быстрее Тони, оставив того досыпать, и теперь не знал, что делать. Обычно Питер успокаивался, завидев кого-то из родителей, но сейчас продолжал плакать. Стив проверил подгузник, приложил ладонь ко лбу — вроде бы температуры не было, и прижал сына к себе. Тот продолжал всхлипывать, и Стив беспомощно погладил его по взмокшей спинке.

— Джарвис говорит, ему снятся кошмары, — хрипло сказал Тони за спиной и зажёг ночник. — Так сигнатуры мозговых волн показывают.

— Ему два года, не рановато ли для кошмаров? — удивился Стив и добавил: — Прости, что разбудили.

Тони подошёл к ним и погладил Питера по щёчке. 

— Ну что ты, чемпион, кто тебя испугал?

Питер обхватил его ладонь двумя ручками и крепко прижался. У Стива перехватило дыхание.

Он обожал Питера и расплывался от умиления каждый раз, когда тот его обнимал или улыбался, завидев в комнате. Но то чувство, что возникало при виде Тони с Питером, их связи, видимой невооруженным взглядом, заставляло Стива буквально задыхаться от любви.

Из Тони вышел отличный отец, как бы он ни ворчал и ни сетовал на свою «омежью суть». 

Стив положил Питера в кроватку и теперь смотрел, как Тони ласково поглаживает его по голове, успокаивая и уговаривая снова заснуть. У Тони были волшебные руки: Стив до сих пор поражался, какие потрясающие вещи он создаёт, как ловко управляется с механизмами — однажды Стив позорно возбудился, просто глядя на то, как Тони вытирает испачканные после починки старомодного Шевроле руки. Эти же руки могли быть потрясающе чувственными, изучая его тело и сжимая, надавливая именно там, где было больше всего нужно, где сильнее всего хотелось. Стив с ума сходил от этого.

То, как нежно эти руки обращались с Питером, выводило любовь Стива на совершенно другой уровень. Тони был таким разным, и всё же оставался собой все эти годы. 

Кажется, однажды Стив Роджерс вытащил счастливый билет — и дело было вовсе не в проекте «Перерождение».

— Давай возьмём его к нам, — предложил Стив. — Всё равно нормально уже не выспимся. 

— Проведём ночь по-семейному? — хмыкнул Тони. 

— Ага.

Питер такому раскладу, конечно же, был безмерно рад.

Тони уложил засыпающего сына между ними и улыбнулся. Стив потянулся к нему, взял за руку и поцеловал раскрытую ладонь.

— Что на тебя нашло? 

— Просто я счастлив, — пожал плечами Стив и закрыл глаза.

Питеру, заснувшему под переплетёнными руками родителей, в эту ночь больше не снились кошмары.


End file.
